jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SethStewart90/The End of My Soul Season 7 - Details Revealed (Looper)
It seems like The End of My Soul is back from development hell after a deal that ended the 2016-18 Writer's strike, with new episodes from last season airing on Sponge Network and Showtime. Now we got two new seasons coming up with the seventh season premiering next week on Jasbre TV and two trailers were recently revealed. 10 - The Return of Daryl Dixon Although we haven't seen the handsome Daryl Dixon (from Walking Dead) since Season 3 when he was turned into a goa'uld member, Norman Reedus publicily announced he would bring back the character for the seventh season. In the trailer, you can see he is directly involved with Liber8 members Edouard Kagame and Travis Verta hitching a plan to kill Kiera Cameron along with talking to Chanel SquarePants during the first trailer. 9 - Alex Johnson's debut This came as a shocker to all of us, Johnson who orignally played on Basket Sponge was revealed to be one of the main villains in season 7. Although it's unknown if she will be playing a member of Liber8 or just the lone ranger we'll have to figure it out when the season premieres next week. 8 - Could SpongeBob return? Yes we know about SpongeBob, the original lead character for the first four seasons of the series. But there have been several rumors that he could be returning to the series as a guest star. During production of the series in mid-October, He posted a pic on his Instagram account which appeared to be on the set of one of the episodes of the upcoming season, if he does return what could this mean? 7 - Chanel committing suicide? When the first two trailers were revealed, you can tell Chanel SquarePants is starting to turn into a schizophrenic person. We have no idea why though, considering that she was normal for the first seasons she starred in. But we can probably tell that Liber8 has probably injected stuff into Chanel that is making her go insane and delusional. 6 - Sex scenes? Although throughout the series, we haven't seen any sex scenes during the first seasons. It is appears that the series will probably include some NSFW scenes during season 7 but it's uncertain. 5 - Several clues of episode titles We noticed we saw a couple of interesting episode titles from the new season, Could the episode titles have something to do with what's going on? 4 - New network, new era During a conference call this month, executives from Showtime announced that Jasbre Productions have bought the rights to The End Of My Soul meaning that the series will be breathing into new life. 3 - Darker storylines SethStewart90, the creator of TEOMS has publicly stated that the upcoming season will be much more darker than the previous seasons in the series although we don't know what's going to happen in season 7, we can definitely tell some shit will happen. 2 - Could the USS SquarePants return? When we last saw the SGC crew, Liber8 struck a blackhole in space that left the crew on the USS SquarePants in a blackhole. In the trailer, we see Chanel waking up in 2077 being informed by two personnel that the others are "dead" but she didn't seem to believe it. It looks as though we could see the ship in a few episodes in the new season. 1 - Brother-in-law Edward That's right, another SquarePants family member made its appearance in the first two trailers. Edward SquarePants, which we don't know much about him confronts Chanel in a scene with Trofsky and Sarah Raully. We don't know what's going to happen to him but we will probably figure it out on November 1st. (Check out one of our newest videos right here! Plus, even more Looper videos about your favorite stuff coming soon and subscribe to our youtube channel.) Category:Blog posts